


Crushin'

by chubzzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubzzy/pseuds/chubzzy
Summary: Now that he thinks about it, maybe being in love with his childhood best friend is all consuming. All consuming and fucking painful. The analogy still stands though. Tooru just keeps falling and is just praying he doesn’t hit the concrete.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Crushin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a super sloppy IwaOi fanfic that I wrote in my feels. I wrote this as a oneshot, but if people want more I could make a second chap.  
> This has no beta so prepare for hella mistakes.  
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is much appreciated.

Being in love with Hajime Iwaizumi wasn’t as all consuming as Tooru thought it would be. It feels a lot like jumping off a roof and pretending to not know what's going to meet you when you get to the bottom. It’s terrifying and an all around bad idea, but Tooru can cope. 

He can cope with Hajime’s laugh, his devotion, his loyalty, his gravitational pull. Tooru has grown to appreciate the fleeting touches. He thrives in the seconds he can prolong contact between the two. Whether it be the brushing of fingertips or a slap on the back after a good game, Tooru thrums with energy. He has learned to push the heat of cheeks down and pushes thoughts away of something  _ more _ .

Now that he thinks about it, maybe being in love with his childhood best friend is all consuming. All consuming and fucking painful. The analogy still stands though. Tooru just keeps falling and is just praying he doesn’t hit the concrete. 

* * *

As much as he loves the almost telepathic communication they share, watching Hajime’s eyes trail over his knee was starting to piss him off. He couldn’t deny that his knee throbbed in pain and felt excruciatingly hot. His body was screaming at him to rest, but he paid it no mind. At least he would’ve, if Hajime’s glare didn’t move towards his face.

Maintaining eye contact with his best friend was hard on a good day but right now it just felt unbearable.

“Enjoying the view, Iwa-chan?” The man in question scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Your favoring your left leg.” Ah, no nickname. Hajime was being serious this time. This didn’t seem like something Tooru could deflect. 

He grinned and replied, “do your eyes need checked Iwa-chan? I know you’re getting old, but isn’t it a little to soon for cataracts?”

“Sit down, Dumbass. Take a break for once in your life.” He sent Tooru a poignant look and he felt himself tremble in frustration.

“Just because you slack off, does not mean the rest of us do.” Tooru didn’t mean that. Hajime was one of the most hardworking members on the team. He did his all in everything he did, volleyball included. He was so frustrated with himself and his progress. A knee injury was the ;ast thing he needed with nationals just months away. He needed to be the best and some trivial pain wasn’t going to stop him, he wouldn’t let it. Hajime’s concern would be endearing any other day, but it just made Tooru angry at himself even more than he was. 

An apology was on the tip of his tongue but he clenched his teeth to hold it back. His pride gave him an acidic taste in his mouth and he turned his back towards a glaring Hajime. 

His thoughts were racing which is probably why he didn’t register foot steps behind him until he had a large hand on his head and in his curls. 

“I know you didn’t mean that. I know you want to apologize but you’re too damn prideful for your own good. Go sit down and I just might forgive you, Shittykawa.”

Tooru hiccuped and gave a wet chuckle. Hajime’s hand in his hair was an anchor he didn’t know he needed. It kept him grounded. Made his thoughts run a little slower and the throbbing in his knee ease. He didn’t want to sit. He didn’t want to play volleyball. He wanted to stay just like this until his knee stopped hurting and his head stopped racing.

The hand eased up and Tooru felt tears threatening to spill. He unintentionally followed the hand before his caught himself. He swatted the hand away gently and threw a smile on his face before turning around.

He hoped Hajime couldn’t see the redness of his eyes, but he knew that Hajime would be watching him like a hawk. Luckily the man said nothing of it and just stared at Tooru. His best friend lifted his hand again and knocked on the brunet’s temple. 

“Take care of yourself, Idiot. We’re supposed to play volleyball forever, right?” 

Stupid Hajime and his stupid memory and pretty eyes and dumb smile and gross personality.

“Awh, Iwa-chan! You remember that from all those years ago, I figured you were having early on set dementia.”

“Go sit down, Dumbass.” He gave Tooru a gentle shove and Tooru let go of the burning in his veins and focused on the prickling of his knee. “I’ll tell coach you need a break, so I better see that ass in a seat or I’ll kick your ass.” 

Tooru loved him. “All this talk about my ass, I might think you have a crush on me.” He couldn’t help the flare of hope--that maybe Hajime would stare at him in admiration and return his feelings. Tooru was falling. 

“As if, Dumbass. Who would have a crush on you. You don’t even know how to take care of yourself!” Hello, concrete, meet Tooru Oikawa. 

He smiled cheekily to hide the hint of hurt he felt. He clenched his fist discreetly.

“That’s not what your mom said last night, Iwa-chan!” Hajime glowered and Tooru cowered and limped backwards as Hajime swiped at him. “Okay! Okay! I take it back. I miss the Iwa-chan that was chivalrous and kind.”

The man deadpanned, “I’m always chivalrous and kind.” 

“Yeah, yeah. If you’re so chivalrous then go play volleyball in my honor.” Tooru waved him away and Hajime just rolled his eyes. He watched as he went to go talk to the coach. Both sets of eyes passed him over briefly and Oikawa sat down with a huff on the bleachers.

Screw pretty childhood best friends and screw being in love with them. 

* * *

Being in love with Tooru Oikawa was a lot like punching a brick wall over and over again. It hurts and you have no idea why you’re doing it. The brick wall never budges and your knuckles just keep bleeding. 

He was ignorant, full of pride, and so, so,  _ so  _ vain. He talked with his mouth full and his glasses were always dirty. He snorts when he laughs and he’s so ugly when he cries. He sleeps with a blanket he’s had since he was three. His favorite color is pink and he hates black coffee. He believes aliens exist and that astronomy is the best subject. He complains about everything and whines at the slightest inconveniences. He has bothered Hajime since they met when they were toddlers and Hajime wouldn’t trade him for the world.

Tooru was ignorant, but he works harder than anyone else. He was vain, but he was gorgeous. He had big brown eyes and his hair was always perfectly styled. His smile--the one he wore when it was just him and Hajime--could brighten up the whole room. He never wears his glasses at school, only when he’s at home. He pushes his glasses up with greasy fingers when he’s too into a movie or studying. Hajime has watched him snuggle close to a battered light blue blanket only three years younger than the boy himself. He brings his pink switch with him everywhere to play Smash Bro’s with the team. His nose scrunches cutely when he steals sips of Hajime’s coffee. He’s so passionate about space and has an undying curiosity of something much bigger than himself. Him complaining about everything is actually very annoying and Hajime can’t justify any aspect of that, but the familiar lilt of his voice is endearing.

So, yes, Tooru Oikawa sucks. He’s horrible and gross, but Hajime is absolutely head over heels in love with that idiot. 

Maybe that’s why it stings to watch him push himself so hard. He noticed Oikawa’s been training more than usual. The idiot’s been texting him less and less and he gets tired easily at practice. Hajime watches him now as he favors his left leg and he clenches his jaw. 

Despite his boasting and overall shitty personality, Oikawa has a massive inferiority complex. Hajime is familiar with the look in his eyes and the grit of his teeth. Oikawa will push himself until he breaks and Hajime just can’t let that happen. 


End file.
